Highschool Love 1st draft
by Spartan5271
Summary: A wish come true for a teen with a tough life. (OC x Hatsune miku) Update: story abandoned, new version Strange Life is up.
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of freshmen year at Sakurasou high. A boy was in class, zoning out while his teacher gave another boring lecture. He was around 15, he had average black hair, a red hoodie, a shirt that said, 'don't enter, gaming in progress', jeans, and a few wristbands on. He was slightly taller than other people, average size, and had an average iq.

"Satoshi…" he heard.

"Satoshi…" he heard again.

*Slap*

Satoshi snapped zoned in and saw a ruler slapped against his desk.

"Satoshi! Will you answer the question?!" His teacher asked.

"Can you repeat it?" He asked.

"How did America win the Second World War?" She asked with a hint of anger.

"They dropped the nuclear bomb on Hiroshima and Nagasaki." Satoshi said.

"Someone has been studying as well as spacing out. Good job, Satoshi." She said as she walked back.

*Ring* the bell went off. Time for lunch.

"Tonight's homework is to read chapters 5 and 6 in your textbooks."

Satoshi got up and left the classroom. He put his earplugs in and walked out.

At the cafeteria

Satoshi was in line for his food. He got chicken soup and a small soda. He looked in his wallet to pay for the food when he saw that he only had enough for the chicken. So he put the soda back in the fridge and paid for the food.

He walked outside only to be bump into the class bully and jock, Garett. He was a buff student, brown hair, and a smug grin.

"Well if it isn't the poor kid. How's the chicken?"

"I wouldn't know, I haven't had any yet." Satoshi said.

"Well, how about I try it first?" He took the soup and chugged it.

"*burp* man that was so good!" He laughed. He looked at Satoshi and made a tear with his finger, "oh I'm so sorry, I ate your lunch. I would pay you, but I left my wallet at my house. Guess I can't pay you. See you later, retard." He gave the bowl back to Satoshi.

Satoshi sighed, threw the bowl away, and went to his next class.

After the day was over, he went home alone. No friends, no one.

He opened the door and saw his house. A small entry way, a coffee table, a chair, a small TV, and a kitchen. He walked into his room, a desk and a small mattress with a pillow. He threw his backpack onto his bed and lied down.

'Hello, shitty life.' He thought to himself.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:45. He sighed, got up and opened his backpack. Papers, papers, papers. He pulled his textbook out and began to read.

After about twenty minutes, he heard the door open and belching.

"Boy! You still here?" He yelled.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir." Satoshi sighed.

"Then get out here and get me a beer!" He yelled.

Satoshi sighed as he walked out to see his father. He was a fat man, he had darkish gray hair and a small beard. Satoshi opened the fridge and gave him a beer.

"Took you long enough. How about making me dinner?" He groaned as he plopped onto the couch.

Satoshi pulled two microwave dinners when his father spoke.

"No. My pay was lower than usual. We have to store up on food. You can have my leftovers. Also, I have to sell your mattress for money." He said.

Satoshi sighed as he put one in the microwave. When it was done, he gave it to the fat man.

"What grades did you get today?"

"I got an 90% on the Japanese test, an 87% on the research paper for science, and a 89% on my math homework."

"Why are they such low scores?"

"I got the highest grades in each class." Satoshi said.

"Don't snap at me!" His father glared.

Satoshi was about to say something when his father slapped him across the face.

"That should teach you respect. I give you food, shelter, and education. I will not accept disrespect."

Satoshi held his face in pain and groaned.

"Yes, sir." He said.

"Now get out of here. Go do your homework."

Satoshi nodded and walked away, not before hearing, "Stupid kid."

He walked into his room and looked outside. The moon's glow shined in the dark skies,the sparkling stars aided it. As he saw the sky, his father walked in and placed the empty plate on his desk.

"Here's dinner, get to work!" He yelled.

Satoshi saw the few crumbs on the plate and ate them. After they were gone, he did his work and went to bed.

'Why can't anything be good for me?' He shed a tear as he fell asleep.

As the tear fell, a shooting star passed. The moon became brighter and his tear seemed to sparkle.

The next day

Satoshi woke up, got dressed, packed his bag, tried to cover up the bruise his father gave him, and walked out.

It was English class, Satoshi's first class. He liked this class because the teacher was one of the kindest people on earth. Right now, he was thinking about a life better than the one he has when the door opened. The class looked and saw a girl and the principle walk in. When Satoshi saw the girl, his heart seemed to leap. She had long Aqua marine blue pigtails, a gray and turquoise tank top, and a black and light blue skirt.

"Hello, everyone. We have a new student that moved from Japan. I would like you to show her around and be nice to her." The principle said.

"Well, come on in, sweety." The teacher said kindly.

She hesitated to walk in but eventually walked up to the front of the class.

"H-Hello, my name is Hatsune… Miku." She said nervously.

"It's very nice to meet you Hatsune. Let's see… oh there's a spot right next to Satoshi." The teacher smiled.

His heart completely exploded and he began to sweat.

She sat down next to him, looked at him and blushed.

"H-Hi, I'm Satoshi." Satoshi said.

"Hi." She said nervously.

The two sat there awkwardly as the teacher set up a movie to watch. After the class was over, the two were about to part ways when…

"WAIT! Um… can you… show me around? I don't know this place very well." Hatsune asked.

"Sure." Satoshi said quickly, blushing. "So what class do you have next?"

"Um… algebra."

"Oh really? Okay, we have the same class." Satoshi said.

The day was great. Satoshi told Hatsune about all the things that Sakurasou had, and it just blew her mind. He took her to algebra, and then biology. After that class, he took her to quire while he had to rush to world history.

"Um Satoshi, where do I go after this?" Hatsune asked.

"It will be lunch after this so…" Satoshi hesitated to put his hand on her shoulder and pointed at the cafeteria, "you go there."

"T-Thanks." Hatsune blushed.

Hatsune was nervous about her class without Satoshi. She found herself… safe around him. The class was kinda fun. All she did was introduce herself and then they played a game. Soon the bell rang and it was time to go to lunch. She bought her lunch and looked around for Satoshi. Finally, she found him at a tree. He was asleep. She smiled, sat next to him and ate some food. After about twenty minutes, Satoshi woke up and saw Hatsune was there, smiling at him.

"H-How long have you been there?"

"About twenty minutes. Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"What did you eat?"

"…nothing."

Hatsune wouldn't allow this. She handed him a rice ball and a soda.

"At least have this." Hatsune said.

"Thank you, Hatsune." Satoshi blushed.

After the lunch ended, they had a few classes left and they were at the parking lot.

"Thank you for showing me around today. I uh… I had a lot of fun." Hatsune blushed.

"It was no problem." Satoshi lied.

"I guess this is where we go home."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah." Hatsune said.

The two walked in separate directions.

"SATOSHI!" He heard.

He looked and saw Hatsune running at him.

"H-Hatsun-!" He was tackled by the girl.

"I want to give you this… just in case." She gave him a piece of paper.

"Uh thanks."

"I have to go. Bye." Hatsune said.

When she was gone, he opened the paper.

1-censored censored censored. (Might be anime but also, possible real number= not taking risk)

Her number.

'I have a girl's number!' Satoshi thought to himself.

He inhaled and jumped into the air.

"Yeah!" He shouted.

 **So this is a new story I thought of. Review on whether or not I should continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Highschool Affection

**So a review said that this should be first person, so here we go. Also, a change: keeping abusive father, they're not going to be SUPER poor, just like they semi super poor. This is a first draft so if it's rushed or awful, that's my excuse.**

I walked inside me house and saw a note.

'Boy, I'm going to be stuck at work and the bar, so do your work.'

"Whatever." I said as I crumbled it into a ball and threw it away.

I walked into his room and looked at my phone.

'Okay… let's start with a simple 'hello', Satoshi.' I thought to myself.

He pulled out the piece of paper and placed the number in.

'Hello.'

…

'Who's this?'

'It's Satoshi.'

'Satoshi! Hi! I'm sorry, I just haven't seen your number before and…'

'It's okay : )'

'Hey, can you help me out with some homework?'

'Sure.'

So I decided to FaceTime her. I waited for a few seconds before she answered. She had cute light blue pajamas on already.

"Hey." I waved.

'Hey.' She waved back.

"So tell me what problems you are having trouble with." I smiled.

The two of us worked together on our homework from five until maybe eight, but I didn't care, as long as I was working with her.

'So then I times it by five and then I get 20.5?' She asked.

"You got it." I smiled.

'Oh thank you so much, Satoshi. I couldn't have done it without you. You probably think I'm stupid.' Hatsune blushed.

"Hatsune, that's not true. It's only your first day, I know you're very smart." I said.

Hatsune blushed on the other end.

'Thank you, Satoshi.'

"Do you have any other problems?" I asked.

'N-No, I uh have to go.' Hatsune said.

"See you tomorrow." I waved.

'Bye.' She waved as she hung up.

When she hung up, I sat on my bed, and looked at the ceiling.

"*sigh* I'm in love." I smiled.

time skip

It has been about two weeks since I met Hatsune. She's the best. She's cute, smart, honest, everything. I woke up hearing groans. So I got dressed, walked out, grabbed a glass of water, put an aspirin in it and placed it on the table.

I walked to the gate of the school and saw Hatsune talking to two younger kids. They both had blonde hair and they both look like they are wearing the same clothes.

"Hey." I waved.

"Oh hey, Satoshi!" Hatsune waved.

I walk over and saw the twins smirking.

"So this is the guy you've been talking about." The boy said.

I suddenly blushed.

"Len!" Hatsune gritted her teeth.

"Hey, to be honest he does match your description. Hot." The girl said.

I was as red as blood.

"Rin! Get to class!" Hatsune said.

The two laughed as they ran away from Hatsune.

"I'm so sorry about them. They're my twin siblings." Hatsune blushed madly.

"Ah, the stereotypical siblings. Their goal: make the older sibling's life hell." I chuckled.

Hatsune giggled.

"So how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good. I had to get those two ready for school since my parents left early. How are you?"

"Oh you know, okay."

"Hey, are you hungry?" I asked.

"Actually I didn't eat today, why?" Hatsune asked.

"Come on." I said.

We ran into the cafeteria which was serving pancakes and bacon. I picked out a plate for her and handed it to her.

"Here, I'll buy." I said.

"What?" Hatsune asked.

"I'll buy." I smiled.

"Oh I couldn't." Hatsune said.

"My treat." I smiled.

She hesitated to do so, but allowed it and we walked to the register.

"I'm paying." I said.

The cashier looked at me surprised.

"Here. Hatsune, why don't you find a table? I'll meet you in a sec." I asked.

"O-Okay." She blushed.

When she was gone, I looked at the cashier.

"Satoshi, that was your lunch money."

"Yeah, I know. It's just… something about her… it makes me happy when I see her, when I think of her." I said.

"It seems that this little one is love." She smiled.

"Hehe, I have to go, bye." I said.

"Bye." She waved.

I walked outside and sat next to Hatsune.

"So what is this?"

"It's a pancake, you put syrup and butter on it and you eat it."

"That sounds kinda… messy." Hatsune said.

"Hehe, here." I cut the pancakes into triangles, opened a syrup package and poured it on.

"So how do I eat it?"

"Like this." I hesitated to do so, but I picked a piece up with the fork, and slowly leaned towards her.

She blushed, opened her mouth and ate the piece.

After a few bites, Hatsune looked happy and began to eat more.

"This is SO good." She said.

"Hehe, I'm glad you like it." I chuckled.

"You know, I have been in this country for only a few weeks, and every minute has been amazing." Hatsune said.

"Well I'm glad that you're enjoying your time here." I smiled.

"Hey Satoshi? Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was wondering…" she spaced out.

"Wondering…?" I asked.

"Oh um I was wondering if you wanted to try a piece?" She nervously laughed.

"Oh no thanks." I chuckled.

*ring*

"Oh it's time to go. Come on, the English teacher allows us to eat in class." I said.

"Okay." Hatsune said.

The two of us walked to class and enjoyed our day.

Hatsune's view

I was so nervous about introducing my twin siblings to Satoshi. Their sole reason of living is probably to embarrass me. But luckily, he didn't ask any questions. After their terrible introduction, he took me to the cafeteria and paid for breakfast, he PAID for me. I felt awful, but it was REALLY good, but I had to eat the rest in class. I was in choir class working with a group of girls when they began to talk to me.

"So Hatsune? Are you following the system?" One of them asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The Satoshi system. If we have a problem in school, we pretend to like him and ask him to help us with our homework." Another girl said.

"What? No. Have you all done this?" I asked.

The girls laughed.

"Of course, and when we know what to do, we break up with him." A third girl said.

"Ooh ooh, I have an idea. Reel him in with a kiss at the dance next week?"

"What?!" I yelled.

"The dance next week, everyone's going. He always goes 'in hope of finding the one.'" The first girl said.

'A dance?'

"I don't know, I've only been here for a day… he probably doesn't even like me." I said.

"Are you serious? We've dealt with him, he is SO in love with you. Just tell him that you want to go to a dance and after that, just let him give you the answers to your homework and then get rid of him. It's so much fun to see him cry." The second girl said.

"Why would you do that to him?" I asked angrily.

"Uh because it's fun." The girl said.

*ring*

"We'll be waiting for the results." The third girl waved.

I walked out and saw Satoshi sitting next to the tree.

"Satoshi!" I yelled.

He looked over and waved. I walked over and sat next to him.

"So how was class?" He asked.

"It was… okay."

'The dance…'

"Hey Satoshi."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I hear that there's a dance coming up."

"Oh yeah, the end of the year winter dance. What about it?"

"Well I was wondering if you're going?"

"Yeah, I guess." Satoshi sighed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Everytime I go, I either go with someone who is only using me or I go alone."

"… Well maybe that will change."

'Moron!' I thought to myself.

"Yeah. If nothing changes, this will be the last dance I'm going to." Satoshi said.

'Now you can't ask him! Good job, moron!' I thought to myself.

"So… what did you have to eat?"

"Oh I'm not really hungry." Satoshi said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Suddenly a shadow appeared.

Satoshi's view

It was Garett.

"Hey, HOT sune, so there's a dance coming up and I assume you know what that means." Garett smirked.

"Um I actually am going with someone, I'm sorry." Hatsune stood up.

"What? Who?" He asked.

'Now's my chance.'

"She's going with me." I stood up.

"What? You're going with Shitoshi?" He was outraged.

"Yes." She said.

"Uurg." He walked off.

"T-Thanks, Satoshi." Hatsune blushed.

"Yeah, it's okay. And you don't have to go if you don't want to." I said.

'No, moron! Stop talking!' I said to myself.

*ring*

"Well we should go." I said.

"Yeah." Hatsune said.

Hatsune's view

Satoshi, so selfless. He told me stories about Garett and it made me sick when he asked me to the dance, but I was nervous to tell him no, because I heard he beats anyone. When Satoshi told us that he was taking me, my heart was fluttering. But soon, my heart shattered when he told me I didn't have to come. The rest of the day was quiet. We went to class, went home and did our homework. Then before I fell asleep, I saw a text.

Satoshi's view

I got home and heard the usual "Boy!"

"Yes, sir?" I asked.

"I will allow you to go to the dance." He said.

"Thank you, sir."

"I don't give a shit if you go or not, just make me dinner before you go." He belched.

"Yes, sir." I said.

I walked into my bedroom and did my homework. It was relatively easy, so I didn't have much else to do. It was about 8:45 pm, so I decided to send a text to Hatsune.

'Hatsune, do you want to hang out after school tomorrow?'

'Um yeah sure.' My heart was gonna explode.

"Hey dad, I, going to hang out with someone tomorrow."

"Boy, as I said. I don't give a shit." He said.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Goodnight, sir." I said.

The next day

Hatsune's view

I woke up, got dressed, got the twins ready and headed for school. I was so excited about spending today with Satoshi. I was so happy that my mom allowed me to go, but told me to be back by midnight.

"So sis, when are you gonna be back?" Len asked.

"Around eight maybe." I said.

"Eight in the morning." Rin chuckled.

"One more word and no more tangerines, Rin." I said.

"You fiend!" She yelled.

We got to the gate and saw Satoshi. He waved and walked over.

"Hey, you ready?" He asked.

"Yes." I smiled.

Satoshi's view

The two of us went through the day like *snap* that. We got to leave after lunch since it was a short day.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Let's go to the boardwalk, it's like right around the corner, and I've always wanted to go to the beach." Hatsune said.

"You've never been to the beach?" I asked.

"No." Hatsune said.

"Well let's change that." I smiled.

We were walking out when I felt something around my hand. I looked and saw it was her hand. I blushed so hard as soon as I noticed.

The walk there was not long. Maybe twenty minutes through town. We got to the beach and realized something.

"Hey Satoshi?" Hatsune asked.

"We forgot our swimsuits." I said.

"Yeah…" Hatsune said disappointedly.

I looked at her and smiled.

"I have an idea."

Hatsune blushed and covered herself.

"We. Are. Not. Skinny dipping. You perv." She narrowed her eyes.

I was confused. I pulled out my captor's credit card.

"I was gonna buy us some swimsuits." I said.

"Oh… oh I'm so sorry." Hatsune blushed.

"I'm sorry I sounded that way." I said.

We walked into a swim suit store and looked around. I was looking around when Hatsune walked over.

"Hey, do you know where the changing room is?" She asked.

"Yeah it's over here." I showed her the way.

Before she walked in she looked at me, her face was red.

"You try to look in, and I will kill you." She glared.

"I wasn't going to." I rose my hands.

I walked away and paid for the outfit. After that, I walked into a separate changing room and changed into my new shorts. I walked out and saw Hatsune wearing a white slight see through shirt and a skirt. After my small nosebleed, I walked over.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yup." She smiled.

The two of us left and went for a walk.

Hatsune's view

It was so exciting. We went on the roller coaster, the Ferris wheel, and we got some cotton candy.

"Hey come on." Satoshi extended his hand.

I grabbed it and he led me up a flight of stairs. The were ascending chairs and he sat in one.

"Come on." He motioned.

I rushed over and sat next to him. The seat rose high into the air. I looked down and I was never more scared in my life.

"Hey, it's okay it's okay… I'm here." He said.

I felt his arms around me and I felt his warmth. I felt safe.

I placed my head on his shoulder and we watched as the sun set.

"I'm glad I met you." I smiled.

When the ride was over and the two of us were off, I was ready to go into the water.

"Come on, Satoshi!" I tugged on his arm.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." He smiled.

We ran and ran until we were waist deep in the water.

We splashed, we swam, and we had the time of our lives.

Later

It was night fall. The two of us were lying on the sand laughing.

"You know I had a lot of fun today." Satoshi said.

"I did too." I chuckled.

We stared at the night sky's infinite beauty.

"Hey Hatsune?" He asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well, about yesterday… I was actually going to ask you to the school dance when Garett appeared."

"Satoshi, I would like nothing better than to go to the dance with you." I smiled.

The cold air hit me and I was so cold.

"Why did we get out just as the cool air arrived?" I shivered.

"Here." Satoshi said.

I felt something warm go around me. It was his jacket. I felt awful so I scooted towards him and nuzzled my head onto his chest. (So Satoshi is like issei from high school did without the perversion or demon powers)

*ba bum… ba bum…*

His heart, so loud, so peaceful…

Satoshi's view

I blushed when I felt her lie on my chest, then I heard her snoring.

'Uh oh.' I thought.

I felt ashamed of doing this but I looked around and saw her bag. I reached for it and pulled her phone out.

'Thank god she doesn't have a password.' I thought to myself.

*ring ring*

'Hey, sis.' I heard Rin's voice.

"It's Satoshi." I whispered.

'…What have you done with my sister? If you hurt her, I will cut you into teeny tiny little pieces and feed them to the fish.'

"…I was just gonna ask for your address, Hatsune fell asleep." I was slightly terrified.

'Oh okay it's 'censored censored on censored.'' Rin said.

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

'I suggest the window, our dad's home and I don't think he really likes when a boy walks in with his passed out daughter.'

"Okay."

Later

I carried her bridal style up the street and there was her house. It was beautiful. It's like Michael's house from GTA. I saw the window open and Rin waving.

"Here comes the newly wed, Len." Rin whispered.

I walked to the wall and looked up.

"How am I supposed to get her up there?"

"Our parents went to sleep, we'll get the door." Rin whispered.

I walked to the front and was greeted by Len.

"Up here." Len said as he opened the door.

I carried her to her room and placed her on her bed. She looks so cute when she's asleep. I leaned in and gave her a peck on the forehead, blushing like crazy. When I was clear out of the house, I looked at it and smiled.

"Good night, Hatsune." I said.


End file.
